paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Aurora
"My name is Captain Lei Lun. You have humiliated my country. Prepare to eat atomic fire." :- Captain Lei Lun, pilot of the Atomic Aurora Tactical Analysis * The Power of the Atom: The Atomic Aurora is a one-of-a-kind Chinese vehicle. Every spare cubic centimeter of the Aurora is packed with a miniaturized antimatter reactor, capable of powering the energy-hungry systems of this ultimate racer. * Top Fuel: Because of the highly unstable anti-matter reactor mounted to the Aurora, it is capable of speeds only dreamt of in land vehicles. However, with this impressive speed comes terrible handing, lest Captain Lun flip his machine mid-turn. * All Power to Forward Deflector Shields!: The Aurora is mounted with the familiar planar shields common to most Atomic Kingdom vehicle, with one important modification. If necessary, Captain Lun can reroute all shield power to the forward shields, increasing their resilience to all attacks, be they enemy weapons fire or merely obstacles on the race course. This has the unfortunate side effect of leaving the aft of the Aurora completely open to damage - not a wise idea with seven other dangerous cars behind it. * A Marvel of Modern Technology: Due to the extremely complex systems present in the Atomic Aurora, it is unwise to modify the vehicle in the field. Moreover, it is completely unneccessary, as Captain Lun has at his disposal all the tricks needed to win any race he enters. Background "Captain Lun. You have been summoned here today to accept your dismissal from the Nuclear Chinese Command Starfleet, effective immediately. You will turn in your uniform and sidearm to the armoury and report to me in one-quarter of a solar cycle. Dismissed." Captain Lun returned to his briefing room and sat on the stark bench in front of his commanding officer. "Captain Lun. You are one of the Kingdom's most skilled Peng pilots, distinguishing yourself in service to the Viceroy. It is with great pride that I give you a new assignment - as a representative of our great nation in the racing circuits of the world around us." "I accept my assignment sir" Captain Lun replied, "But if I may, one query. Why take part in this foolish endeavour? Surely the rest of the world will cleanse themselves with atomic fire when the time comes. I fail to see how crushing them in televised sport for the enjoyment of their peoples will further our work here." "Captain Lun. Our great country was a plaything of the world's powers for nigh on twenty solar revolutions. Surely you remember the pointless wars fought in the names of "capitalism" and "communism"? Allow yourself a moment to reflect on the injustice done to us. Now envision crushing the oppressors in their own sport, on their own soil. The pride as you represent our great kingdom, crushing them in their races as we crush them on the battlefield! It will be ... glorious." "I look forward to it." "Excellent. Our Royal Scholars have completed the design of your grand chariot. She will be quick, she will be dangerous, and she will serve you well. We have christened her ... the Atomic Aurora." "The Atomic Aurora. A fitting name." Lun replied with relish. "I will crush all who stand before me. In honour of those who have died, in honour of our great nation, in honour of the Viceroy!" Category:Racers